


Snakebites

by queerSeth



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Hunting trip, M/M, canonverse, i really cant defend this, its just sin, maybe smut, pure sin, shakespere would be proud lets face it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerSeth/pseuds/queerSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamlet and Horatio set out on a hunting trip, but the prince's life is in peril, and secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakebites

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to apologize. I wanted to upload something, but this is my only finished fan work at the moment, and I honestly can't explain why it should exist, it just should.

Hamlet often asked Horatio to accompany him on hunting trips on the weekends, but this week, Denmark had been cursed with a torrential downpour of rain. Horatio almost prayed that Hamlet would not want to go, but he also secretly hoped the trip was still on. As a prince, it seemed Hamlet almost never had time with him one on one.  
Despite the rain, Horatio often found himself marvelling at the serenity that had befallen the grounds since the king's death. Hamlet had become one of the only interruptions in the quiet the rest of the castle had found itself in.  
Speaking of Hamlet, and in typical Hamlet fashion as of late, a loud clash of heavy wood on cobblestone sounded through the halls.  
"Horatio!" His voice was loud and bounced off the walls in a ricochet. "Are your things packed? We will make haste soon and I want to get a good start before the next bout of rain."  
Horatio sighed and shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "You asked me if I was packed yesterday. I doubt my answer could change in such a short period." He chuckled.  
Hamlet scoffed lightly and tossed a piece of hair out of his eyes. "Well then let's go before the animals all retire to their dens. I'd like to bag at least something before this day is done."  
With that he was gone, probably off to nag someone else.  
Horatio smiled despite himself and hoisted his hunting bag over his shoulder. He was often the first to admit that Hamlet had his flaws, but at the same time he seemed sometimes to be the only one who saw him as flawless. Since the king's death, the rest of the castle had fallen into a dull, unspoken law that Hamlet was not to be approached without caution. A silly rule in Horatio's eyes, but a rule nonetheless.  
He supposed people found Hamlet to be intimidating. Horatio had spent countless hours in the library, reading tales of exaggerated fiction, but no character he had come across could have rivaled that which Hamlet had become. He would walk in strange ways, yell at random times, and throw things at unsuspecting people, but that didn't mean he had gone mad. He was still the Hamlet that Horatio had known, just angrier.  
"IMBECILES THE LOT OF YOU!" Hamlet screamed from the other room. Horatio grinned and went to go meet with the hunting party.

\----------

The trip was meant to last a week, but after 5 days, it was clear the group would have to leave -much to Hamlet's dismay - earlier than planned.   
The weather was dreadful. Two days in had seen the party soaked to the bone, teeth chattering and feet dragging under the added weight of their coats. The more intelligent game had fled to their dens, and the downpour made a proper shot near impossible. To top it all off, the members of their group would not stop complaining. Only Hamlet and Horatio appeared to be having a decent time, and after four days, Horatio's patience for the weather and group had almost run its course.  
"Hamlet, if I may be so bold, I would inspire you to turn back before the party becomes homicidal." Horatio murmured, pulling his horse up beside the prince's.  
This, of course, only inspired him to let out a hearty laugh and reach out to pat Horatio's forearm.  
"If men are to be homicidal, then good and just cause is but a mercy on them."  
Although this seemed false to Horatio, he knew better than to say otherwise. The young prince had a strike record when it came to naysayers on topics he believed in, and he would rather keep his life than his opinions.  
He was about to open his mouth to agree with his friend when a shout sounded behind them.   
"M'lord! Peter and Ramsay's horses have gone lame!"   
The group halted and looked back to their companions. Sure enough, one of the horses, being ridden by Ramsay had fallen on it's side, and Peter's was kneeling on it's forelegs, one of its ankles obviously bent at an odd angle. It had probably rolled it in the mud, another downside to the heavy rain.  
There were not enough horses left to take the two men plus the supplies and game they had hunted. It was beginning to look more and more like they would have to turn back to Elsinore, despite Hamlet's protests.  
The party broke ranks a mere moments after the horses dropped to make camp. It was too dark and the castle was too far to head back just then. The rain had let up, leaving behind a swamp of sticky mud underfoot and large drops of water fell like a cruel joke through the tree cover. The men got to work setting up the tents and tried desperately to start a fire while Hamlet watched, sulking.  
"Well it wasn't the trip you had expected, but we can still see to a short and easy ride back at first light." Horatio tried to comfort him, but to no avail. It seemed as though this only planted a seed of an idea in Hamlet's mind as his face lit up in excitement.  
"Horatio, my friend, I have a feeling that this trip is not yet over. We still have all of tonight until the first light of daybreak! You and I shall leave camp whilst the men are asleep. There is game to be had in these trees." His whole body was alive now, his hands palming at his thighs and his shoulders rolling. Horatio would have been worried had it been anyone else, but as it was Hamlet, Horatio knew that it would probably be best to just go along with his scheme. 

\----------

The two of them waited until the camp had settled. A few men were sitting around the fire they had started, and others were getting bags off of the horses for food and clothing. Hamlet took Horatio aside by the crook of his arm and dragged him through the woods until they were out of earshot.  
"The men appear to be heading off to bed soon, we should leave so that it is less obvious." His voice was urgent and excitable, exactly what Horatio expected of him when he had such an elaborate and slightly strange plan. With no real reason to respond, he simply nodded his head and followed the prince through the trees until they hit a small creek.  
From years of hunting, the both of them understood that water was a good place to set up the hunt. Animals gathered to replenish strength, which meant that would not have their full powers when they first arrived, making a clean kill easiest.  
In only an hour they had bagged their first doe. Hamlet left Horatio to skin and clean her while he set up the next shot at a dove.  
Horatio tugged the carcass away from their initial spot so as to not disturb Hamlet. As he was skinning his heart dropped into his stomach. A yell sounded from Hamlet's direction and then a loud thud, too large for a bird, too small for a deer, just right for a prince's form.  
He pushed his way back through the branches towards his friend. He felt a leathery texture against his ankle and looked back to see a sleek black snake racing in the other direction. His gut plummeted as he imagined what had happened and his feet pulled him faster towards the ravine.  
The sight he was met with was gruesome to say the least. Blood pooled under Hamlet's body like a small lake and continued to drip. The snake's venom had no doubt thinned his blood, making the flow even faster. If Horatio didn't do something soon, the young prince would bleed out.  
"H-Horatio... Help.." Hamlet gasped, pulling himself to his knees with effort. Horatio nodded mutely and racked his brain for any solution that he could muster. After a long 3 seconds, he had it.  
"My lord, where did the snake strike you?" He asked urgently.  
Hamlet's face went red and he looked down. He gestured to the inside of his thigh as a gargled gasp fell from his lips. The venom was in too deep. Horatio had to take action.  
He fell down to the princes level and tore off his trousers to expose the skin. A deep purple bruise surrounded the bite and there was blood smeared on his leg. Trying not to think about what he was about to do, Horatio lowered his lips to Hamlet's thigh and sucked on the wound, urging the venom out.  
He had read in a book from the castle's library that if treated quickly, a snake's venom can be coaxed out. If all the venom left the body, its effects would halt and the bitten would survive. He hadn't read anything on what happened to the one treating the bitten, but he pushes those thoughts from his mind. All that mattered was that Hamlet survived.  
He made short work of it. He would fill his mouth with the prince's blood, spit to the ground beside them, and repeat. Soon Hamlet's cries of pain calmed, and his body slumped over in relief. When all of the venom had left his body, he urged Horatio's head away and tied a strip of his shirt to the wound.  
The two looked at each other in silence for a solid minute before either found the words to say.  
"You saved me..." Hamlet whispered, eyes lidded and breath harsh. Horatio only nodded and looked away.  
"It was the noble thing to do. Aren't you always telling me to act more gallantly?" He asked, barely in a whisper.  
"Yes but I meant not like this. You could have died. What would I have done had you died so that I may live?"   
Horatio's mouth went dry, despite the blood still stuck to his teeth. What could Hamlet have meant? He was no more than a peasant next to him. He had come from a low family in a low society. The very fact that Hamlet considered him to be a friend still shocked him at times.   
"I couldn't live without you Horatio..." Hamlet whispered, and without a warning connected his lips to his friend's.  
Horatio let out a muffled gasp and tried to pull away, but Hamlet's hand grabbed the back of his neck and held him close. The gasp had parted Horatio's lips, and he felt Hamlet's soft tongue enter his mouth. The two stayed like that, tenderly kissing in the clearing, until finally, after what felt like an eternity, Hamlet pulled away.  
Their breathing was ragged and synchronous.   
The woods seemed to have muted themselves as Hamlet chuckled lightly, with a dark undertone.  
"The last few times I've imagined you between my legs, I doubt that I could have conceived a situation as queer as this."  
Horatio's eyes widened as he listened to the words his friend was saying. He felt his whole face light up like a cherry as their lips interlocked once again, this time with Hamlet pulling Horatio by the small if his back.  
"If only the snake could have done me the courtesy of striking just a little lower, so that my late night fantasy could manifest." He whispered roughly.  
Horatio had had enough. He shoved the prince away and stared confused at him.  
"You are a prince, sire. I am no more than dirt next to you. I have no place in your light but to nurse it brighter. Why would you think such things?"   
Hamlet smiled and tilted his head. "Horatio, my old friend. What good are feelings if they are denied the chance to be felt. I think these things of you because my mind wills it. You are a beautiful man, and my best friend in this cruel world. You are not dirt, you are the very light that keeps me shining. I care deeply about you, Horatio." With every sentence he had moved forward, breaking the distance between them. They were both on their feet now, Horatio's back pressed against the bark of a tree, and his chest flush against Hamlet's.  
"Thank you, for saving my life." He murmured.  
Horatio hummed softly and nodded, unable to find his words.  
Hamlet's grip loosened as he pulled away, beckoning with a finger.  
"I think we both know the real reason I asked you along with me tonight." He grinned, showing his teeth and reminding Horatio of a cat.

\----------

The next morning the light streamed through the trees overhead like a kaleidoscope. The prince and his friend lay on the boggy ground, limbs intertwined and snoring softly. The camp was waking up slowly, preparing to leave. There was talk of one man glimpsing Hamlet lying with Horatio, but it was soon passed off as bad gossip. Back at Elsinore, the new king sat in his chambers, holding a black snake between his long fingers. It had failed to kill the son of his predecessor, but he marked the day an anniversary. This time the year next the prince would be dead by his hand, but for now, he crushed the small reptile's head between his thumb and forefinger. He was not to be disobeyed.


End file.
